


slow like honey

by AngelycDevil



Series: Елена [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers has a new teammate, Gen, canon-parallel, steve misses bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Avengers rescue a teenage girl from Hydra. She, too, was trained by the Soldier.





	

He finds her on the roof—her back against a wall, her feet straddling the protective beams with ease, her hair whipping around her and her, her frame still.

He slides to the floor beneath her, his back against the wall, his feet propped up to rest his elbows on, his face red against freezing cold and him, his frame still.

They stay like that for hours.

He moves every once in a while, out of habit, out of a senseless fear. Just to make sure he can.

She moves every once in a while, measured rolls of muscles to keep the blood flowing. She doesn’t know why.

* * *

She speaks first. “I told you everything I know.”

“I know.”

* * *

“He’s in my nightmares.”

He flinches.

“Every single one. The man with the metal arm. _Winter_ ,” she sneers out.

“Bucky,” he counters softly.

“I don’t know him.”

“I don’t know yours.”

“I hate him.”

“I miss him.”

* * *

“Помню, мне было пять и я была в предвкушении. Тогда  учитель сказал, что я уже большая девочка. Что я достаточно выросла, чтобы стать солдатом. Я ответила, что стану лучшим солдатом, что он когда-либо увидит."

* * *

 

“Your Bucky is dead.”

“No.”

“He doesn’t exist anymore.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Ты ведешь себя как ребенок,” she snaps.

He smiles. “I’m not going to give up on him.” He runs his thumbs along the heartlines of his other palm. “I’ll find him. I’ll bring him home.”

A moment later. “There’ll be nothing for you to find.”

* * *

“He fell saving you. That’s why you feel obligated, isn’t it? Or is it because he spent his entire childhood looking after your sorry ass?”

“I saved up money once. My health was feeling better. It was summer. Most o’ the guys at work were blowing it off with their dames, so boss gave extra work to do. I saved it up to get Bucky something nice. We went to Coney Island with his money. We went on all the rides ‘til my head was spinning like a teacup and I didn’ have anything in my stomach anymore. I said I wanted hotdogs and gave him my money. He spent the entire thing tryna get a doll for some girl.”

“So he was an asshole.”

“He _is_ my friend.”

* * *

“You don’t look like you think I’m about to blow up the Tower behind your back anymore.”

“You won’t.”

“Just for that, I will.”

He stands and looks up at her, waits for her to look at him. “I trust you.”

“You’re an idiot, Captain America.”

He shrugs.

* * *

“I want ice cream.”

“I think we still have butterscotch in the fridge.”

She jumps off the ledge. “I think he hates butterscotch.” She leers. “Let’s get some.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
